This is why she choose me
by TigerBlack62
Summary: ONESHOT. After the Nightingale's performance, Igor Wagner recalls a few memories and tries to figure out why she choose him to be her pianist. READ AND REVIEW!


The reason why she choose me

One-shot

The people were clapping and cheering when the performance ended.

The pianist sighed very relieved. He was just hoping Castafiore didn't hear the wrong note he played in the middle part of "Nevsky". That masterpiece was a new one, and some composers were offering a lot to the Nightingale to participate in it. And she took their final offer.

As the photographers and reporters were approaching her, the shy, 40-something-year-old-man left to one of the rooms, just to get some time of peace before being told off by his employer. As he entered to it, he locked the door and left to the nearest chair. He sat and sighed again. The stress is a killer, but being told off by a melodramatic diva who wants everything perfect was almost a detonator for either his anger or depression.

Igor Wagner has been working for the Milanese Nightingale since almost seventeen years ago, and by this time, he might have got used to it.

For a moment, he thought it was good for the first time to perform a different play in the piano. "Alexander Nevsky" is one of the most acclaimed pieces from the last times. The cantata is listened to as a large-scale concert work for orchestra and chorus, based on "The Battle of Lake Peipus". Also, many politicians wanted to use pieces of it, because, it's inspiring and full of that something that makes you feel capable of everything, making you believe you have the power, the control, and a very fresh scent.

_It would be nice if music was either pure and innocent or inspiring and full of good vibes. _Igor said in his thoughts. He looked then to the ceiling, and suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

_Why me?_

That thought made him recall a lot of memories.

His siblings, a twin brother, who surprisingly didn't resemble him, and an older sister, were more known in the world of culture than him. Ludwig was five minutes older than Igor, and very much talented. He considered himself a "chick-magnet". He was a fast learner, and was hired by a lot of movie directors to compose the soundtracks. His sister was a famous soprano, whose husband was a Swedish bass singer. There were no people who didn't know her name.

Igor recalls Olga and Bianca having performed together at the Mariinsky Theatre in St. Petersburg two weeks ago. Something funny here, the masterpiece they sang was one of Ludwig's most famous pieces, much to Igor's dismay. "_It's like your family is reunited in a place, don't you think, Mr. Wagner?"_, were the words said by Castafiore when they were practising before the night of the opening. He didn't mind of his sister, as he considered himself being closer to her. Ludwig was a headache for him. Every time he saw his face with a "mix of triumphant and spoiled" smile, he wanted to punch him right in the face.

He was not jealous of him, I confess. Igor was always pissed off by him because he was telling him all the epic stuff he has either said or done in many parts of the world, while he was "just there doing nothing".

Mr. Wagner started also to wonder why his parents spoiled Ludwig. The possible reason he had in mind: the boy was good-looking. It was the most accurate one, because they also cared for Olga and for him. His older sister was almost the only person whom he used to talk. The pianist rarely talked with his parents, family, and other people. He was just a shy boy who found refuge in Olga. She had a special something he loved to feel, and anytime he felt either guilt or a negative feeling, the first person whom he recurred to was her.

He also recalls why he started to gamble.

It all started when he was in his late teens. By that time, he managed to get a scholarship in some important Music School in Germany, something that Ludwig has always wanted. He remembers he told him something about a bet: the first one who manages to raise 500 thousand English Pounds before being 50 will win a trip to whatever part of the world, paid by the loser. At first he refused, but then, like always, Ludwig threatened him with revealing his most obscure secret to everybody. Preferring to pay for his silence rather than being a target, like always, he accepted the bet.

Now he needed to raise the money before Ludwig.

He opened a little business, and he was winning not-so-much, but at least it was something.

After a time, he closed it, and searched for another solution.

He had to get a job.

He read the newspaper and started to search for a good one.

Sadly, all of them were scary... or at least for him.

Igor wanted to give up and was thinking on what to do when everybody knows what is he hiding.

Then, he heard a horse.

He turned his head and saw a hippodrome. He remembers he heard about people getting rich by going to that place. Igor then decided to give it a try.

After a few minutes he placed his bet.

.

.

.

And he won.

That feeling was something he had never experimented before. It was like eating edible gold, with the gods.

Then, he remembered his parents were very religious. If they knew one of their children was gambling, it'd be all. He recalls a great part of the punishments he had. He describes them as the "Grand Inquisition in Modern Times".

He then didn't give a damn. If he was able to retain that obscure secret, why not also the gambling one?

The money was arriving to his pockets, and was thinking on the place he wanted to go when he wins the bet.

Until the day of their death, his parents never knew about the secrets their last child was hiding.

After finishing remembering that, he smiled, as he considered it a victory over his twin and now deceased parents. They never knew it.

As the minutes were passing, the 40-something-old pianist started to wonder why he was chosen by Castafiore herself to be her pianist.

He remembers when the notice was spread in the town where he was studying music in Germany. Even the other students were getting prepared to make their best to impress the opera singer.

Some of them were saying they'd even kill just to be with her, winning a lot of money, travelling to different parts of the world, gain worldwide fame...

That took Igor's attention, and also said he was going to give it a try.

And his classmates laughed at him.

They believed he had no chance because she will just hire the one who has the beauty and the talent... and the last one was just nothing, as the first was enough to have the job.

As they, and Ludwig, made fun of him, Igor decided to ignore them and started to work hard. He changed his image and used his best clothes and new black shoes when he was called to do an audition.

Who won't be nervous on it?

As he started to play the piano in a theatre, the rest of the ones who approved the first round, bursted out laughing. Bianca Castafiore and Irma, aside of wondering why they were laughing, saw the young Mr. Wagner still playing the instrument, as nothing happened.

Second within second, the laughs were getting annoying as he didn't give a damn. He finished the piece, and retired from the scene as if nothing happened, with his head held high.

"Too bad" the laughs were more annoying.

Then, like months later, he received a letter, written by Castafiore herself, and opened it. He showed no emotion, even when knowing the significance of it.

Igor then tried to remember why he didn't show a feeling when he received the approval letter. Was it because he knew he'd get the job after everybody made fun of him in the theatre at the same time he was ignoring them?

.

.

Suddenly, somebody knocked the door.

-Igor, are you there?- It was the Signora's voice.

-Yes, signora.- He replied as he was recovering of a mini-heart attack.

He then went towards the door to unlock it and opened it.

-Is something wrong, Mr. Wagner?- She asked. Her expression was a worried one. It's not usual on her.

-Uh, why you ask?-

-I noted you looked a little "off" today, and I was wondering if something happened to you.- She asked with a motherly-like voice.

-I'm okay, signora- He replied.- It's just... I...-

-Yes?-

He then, changed whatever he was going to say.

-The Nevsky cantata left me thinking... the piece was beautiful.-

-I know it was.- She replied.- That's why I accepted to participate in it. If you need me, or want to talk about, I'd be in my dressing room.-

And as she was about to leave...

-Signora, wait!- Igor said.- There's something I need to know.-

She then turned to him, with a curious expression.

-What is it?- she asked

-Why me?- Igor continued.- From all the famous pianists you could have chosen... why did you choose me over them? Why didn't you chose my brother?-

Then, her expression changed to a blank-like one, like if she was searching, or making up, an answer.

_Oh, no! I think I should have never asked that._ Igor said in his thoughts with a nervous expression.

-Oh.- She gave a little laugh.- That's an easy question.- she cleared her throat.- Igor Sergei Wagner.- She continued.- I chose you over your brother and the rest of the applicants because you love what you do. You're a modest person who does not boss around. What it really impressed me that day at the theatre was your attitude. You continued playing "Moonlight Sonata" without getting distracted by the laughs of the applicants. Your focusing on the scales was amazing... even better than your brother's. What Hedwig and the others don't have is the perseverance and they lack of "hard work". They just think beauty helps a lot on getting a job. It helps, but what it helps more... is the talent.-

Igor couldn't resist it any longer and hugged her like if he was hugging Olga. She then returned the hug.

After a few minutes, he separated, happy, with a few tears on his face.

-You know what to do, Mr. Wagner.- the Nightingale said.

-Of course I know.- Igor said as he was approaching the piano.- I'll see you in the morning.-

And then, she left to her dressing room.

Igor was now happy, and, just for the good old times, he started to play "Moonlight Sonata".

-xxx-

**A/N:** I hope you liked this oneshot. There are no fanfics of these characters around. I came up with this when I was eating.

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

Please, Read and Review! I want to know what you think!


End file.
